Un recueil de one-shot comme il y en a tant
by Absolem Snape
Summary: Des one-shot qui me passerons par la tête que je publierai ici. La plupart assez court. Image de dasstark.
1. Poudlard, sa création

**Disclamer** : je n'ai malheureusement pas l'immense honneur d'être notre très cher JK Rowling, donc Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas *fais la moue* Mais cette OS si ! (et toutes les fautes qui vont avec aussi)

Petite précision:

Les Fondateurs ont tous au alentour de 25 ans

L'aigle de Rowena est comme ceux dans le seigneur des anneaux.

"..." Parler

' ...' Penser

* * *

_Point de Vue de Salazar Serpentard_*

Salazar s'ennuyait de cette conversation, cela tournais en rond. C'est trois ami et lui avait décidé d'ouvrir une école pour sorcier.

Ça avait été décidé d'il y a plus de deux phases lunaires maintenant, mais aucun aucune décision importante n'avait été prise. Personne n'était d'accord ni sur l'endroit, ni sur le bâtiment, ni le nom, encore moins le type élèves admis.

Pour l'endroit nous avions cherché dans plusieurs lointaine contrée, mais aucune n'était satisfaisante trop pluvieux, trop chaud, trop froid, trop ensoleillée. Nous sommes allés dans plein de pays différents pour finalement revenir sur nos terres natale, enfin proche car il n'y avait que Godric qui était Anglais.

Mais nous venions enfin de nous mettre d'accord sur quel sorte d'édifice se serait. Et il a été décidé que se serait un château mais pendant notre recherche des idées totalement farfelues ont été proposé, par exemple que l'on fasse une école totalement troglodyte, ou alors une sorte de cabane géante dans les arbres dans la forêt de Brocéliande, il y a eu aussi cette idée loufoque de Helga que notre école soit une serre géante...

Par rapport au élèves nous discutions toujours. Je ne voulais que des élèves de bonne famille qui avait déjà un minimum d'éducation et Godric était d'accord avec moi, mais Rowena et Helga elle voulait accorder l'entrée à tous. Je ne voulais pas d'enfants moldu sachant à peine écrire, nous allions ouvrir une école de magie pas une école d'apprentissages de l'écriture et de lecture.

Le nom par contre posait toujours un problème entre Godric qui change d'avis toutes les deux secondes et qui se contredit, Rowena est ses noms à rallonge qui ont souvent un sens caché poétique, Helga est prénom trop simple et moi mes idées apparemment totalement inconvenable.

Nous étions actuellement dans une taverne de Londres, pleine à craquer de sorcier et de sorcière, alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, j'entendis.

\- "Rahhhh non mais tu as des poux -"

\- "-d'lard bien gras, qu'il était bon..."

Et là mon cerveau c'est mis a chauffé

\- "Tout le monde, j'ai trouvé un nom."

Rowena et Helga qui était entrain de discuter se retournèrent vers moi, quand à Godric lui avait déjà son regard sur moi quand je me suis mis à parlé.

\- "Alors vas-y dis !" S'exclama joyeusement Godric

\- "Poudlard"

\- "Quoi" s'exclama Dame Serdaigle "Hors de questions !"

\- "Moi j'aime bien" assura Godric

\- "Moi aussi, ça me plaît" répondit Helga avec un sourire doux.

\- "Bien adjugé"

\- "Non! Je ne suis pas d'accord"

\- "Et tu propose quoi à la place ? C'est la première fois que trois personnes de notre groupe et d'accord pour un nom" rétorqua Salazar

\- " Et bien moi je trouve toujours que École de sorcellerie pour les jeunes sorcier et sorcière est très bien"

\- " Oui mais beaucoup trop long, il lui faut un nom principal plus court"

\- "D'accord et bien se sera " L'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard pour jeunes sorciers" alors "

\- "Accorder. Bien, ça, c'est fait. Maintenant un terrain,mais peut être qu'avant ça nous pourrions tous aller saluer nos familles"

Dame Poufsouffle fut heureuse à cette idée et s'exclama "Oh oui, merveilleuse idée ! Ma sœur vient d'accoucher, elle m'a envoyé un hibou il y a 2 semaines, j'aimerais aller voir comment elle va"

Godric et Rowena acquiescèrent à l'idée.

\- "Nous nous retrouvons quand la lune sera pleine, là où nous nous sommes rencontrées la première fois "

Ils se quittèrent sur ça.

-/- **Le jour suivant la pleine lune, dans un petit village d'Écosse** -/-

_Point de Vue de Godric Gryffondor_*

'Cela faisait déjà dix ans' pensa Godric 'Le temps passe trop vite, nous n'avons même pas encore trouvé un terrain. Il faut absolument en trouver un, dans le mois qui suit. Ah, voilà les autres sont arrivées'

-"Bonjour tous le monde, alors Helga, t'a sœur va bien?" salua le Seigneur Gryffondor.

Helage le salua d'un sourire et lui répondit "Elle rayonne de bonheur"

Ils se sont mis en chemin pour rejoindre l'auberge de leurs première rencontres.

Une fois assis, des bièraubeurre à la main, se racontant en ce qui les avait fait pendant l'absences des autres.

Quand une dispute éclata à une autre table.

\- "VOUS NE ME CROYER PAS ?! JE VOUS DIS QU'IL Y A UN DRAGON ! UN DRAGON ÉNORME !"

-"Calme toi, personne d'autre n'avait vu de Dragon c'est normal que j'ai un doute, et je t'ai dis que c'est champignons n'était pas comestibles..."

\- "IL Y EN AVAIT UN, JE N'AI PAS RÊVÉ !"

\- "Hum hum, pardon de vous déranger" demanda Godric poliment "Nous sommes Mage, nous pourrions vous aidez, si il s'agit vraiment d'un Dragon il vaut mieux être prudent"

\- "Merci" répondit soulagée le crieur

\- "Et ou es qu'il se trouvait, ce Dragon ?"

\- "Dans la plaine au cochon, à l'Ouest de ce village, ce n'est pas très loin. C'est à peine une heure à cheval, je peux vous montrer si vous voulez mais je ne m'approche pas."

\- "Nous somme avec nos famillier par contre, et nous irons beaucoup plus vite sur eux qu'avec des chevaux."

\- "Bien sûr, si vous le voulez, Mage"

\- "Donc comme vous êtes d'accord avec cette idée, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous alliez avec Salazar sur Sowrelsa. Il est le seul a avoir un famillier terrestre à pouvoir utiliser comme monture. Nous vous suivront du ciel."

\- "Mais comment je ferai pour rentrer ?"

\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons pas l'attaquer tout de suite, nous allons d'abord y aller en repérage voir le terrain, qu'elle race de Dragon es-ce et si nous pouvons le faire partir sans intervenir de force.

De plus il doit être en hibernation, c'est la saison pour la plupart. Et le trajet ne deveraie pas prendre plus d'une dizaine de minutes avec nos familliers, nous resterons sur place moins d'une heure si n'y a pas d'imprévu."

Le crieur -qui s'appelait d'allieur Lot- accepta et les suivis jusqu'à la clairière où il avait laisser leurs familiers.

Quand il vu le basilic il tomba au sol et essaya de s'enfuir il fut retenu gentilement mais fermement par Helga qui lui adresser un sourire bienveillant. "Ne vous inquiété pas Sowrelsa est un vrai nounours"

\- "C'est sur elle en plus que je vais devoir voyager" gémit-il d'une voix suraiguë.

Pendant se temps Sowr -comme tout le monde l'appelais- s'approcha doucement. Et Helga tenait fermement la main de Lot en avant pour la présenté à Sowr.

Sowr renifla et d'auto-caressa avec la main.

\- "Oh elle est si douce"

Les autres sourire à cela.

\- "Bon maintenant en route"

_Point de Vue de Helga_*

\- "Rowena, tu penses que c'est vraiment dragon ?"

\- "Si s'en est un et j'aimerais bien que ce soit un Vert Gallois"

\- "Ah, c'est vrai ton grimoire "

Rowena jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas regardant si Sowr changeai de direction, puis indica à Raenas de baisser un peu en altitude.

\- "Comment va Harald, pas trop le mal de l'aire ?"

\- "Absolument pas, il dort comme un bébé, en plus se n'est pas comme avec Godric et Geralt De Rive (ceux qui ont la réf sont les best) qui fait des pirouettes à tour de bras, de plus Raenas est super stable et son battement d'ailes presque agréable"

\- "T'entend ça mon aiglons, t'es meilleure que ce crétin d'gryffon"

Rae piaula d'approbation.

\- "On est arrivé, Sowr c'est arrêté. Près à la descente?" Interroga Rowena

Quand Helga confirma Rae descendit doucement vers la terre ferme.

Une fois à terre, Lot désigna du doigt une forêt au bord d'un lac et dit que le Dragon se trouvait derrière les deux. Les cinq se mirent d'accord pour que Lot reste ici avec les familliers pendant leur exploration.

\- "Si on est pas revenu dans deux heures alors envoie un des famillier après nous" ajouta Rowena

\- "Mais pas Harald, il a beau être un super blaireau, c'est pas lui qui va nous ramener sur son dos en cas de problème" plaisanta Godric

Lot acquiesça en rigolant et les regarda à partir.

_Point de Vue de Rowena_*

'Cette endroit est magnifique' pensa t-elle. Après la forêt et le lac se trouvait une grande plaine verte où certains animaux broutais tranquillement, et pas le moindre signe d'un Dragon à l'horizon.

\- "On venu pour rien" dit Godric d'un air déçu

\- "Je ne crois pas" répondit doucement Helga "regarde bien autour de toi"

\- "Et bien quoi ?" Questionna Godric

\- "Roohhh, mais qu'il est lent" S'agaca le Seigneur Serpentard

\- "C'est le terrain qui nous faut pour construire notre école." Expliqua Rowena à Godric.

\- "Le sol est parfait, il y a une forêt et un lac pour les créatures magique et les besoin en eau du château, de plus le village n'est pas très loin."

\- "Et en plus j'ai notre devise : "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" répliqua gaîment Helga

\- "Et c'est quoi le rapport ? Il n'y a pas eu de Dragon."

\- "Oui mais justement on a pas eu à réveillé de Dragon."

Tous s'effondrèrent de rire.

**FIN**


	2. Souhait d'un monstre

Disclamer : je n'ai malheureusement pas l'immense honneur d'être notre très cher JK Rowling, donc Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas *fais la moue* Mais cette OS si ! (et toutes les fautes qui vont avec aussi)

**1 Septembre 1991**

" Potter, Harry ! " déclara une grande femme sur une estrade.

Aucun bruit dans cette grande salle, tous le monde cherchant du regard le nommé.

" Potter, Harry ! " répéta la femme légèrement plus fort au bout de quelque minutes.

Le Directeur, non loin de la femme, reconnaissable par sa grande barbe blanche et son intense regard bleu d'habitude pétillant, aujourd'hui remplir d'inquiétude, fît signe de continuer quand celui appelé ne se montra pas.

_Revenons quelques peut en arrière voulez-vous ..._

**Halloween 1985**

" MONSTRE ! ANORMAL ! Regarde se que tu as fait ! Nous t'avons gracieusement offert un toit, des vêtements, de la nourriture, ET TOI TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À FAIRE C'EST DE NOUS CONTAMINER AVEC TA MONSTRUOSITÉ ! ".

Un petit garçon âgé d'à peine 5 ans, se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même pour essayer d'échapper au coups de son bourreau.

" J'aurais dû écouter Marge et t'envoyer dans un orphelinat dés que je t'ai vu, ou mieux encore te noyer ! ".

Ce fut le coups de trop, et l'enfant brisée, autant physiquement que moralement, abandonna. Il se dit juste dans ses dernière instant que tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que l'on l'aime et que son papa et sa maman soient encore vivants...

_Bien vous comprenez un peu plus ?_

_Tant mieux..._

**Maintenant retour au présent.**

1 Septembre 1991(Quelques part au fin fond du magnifique et ancien château)

" Dit Helena, c'est bien aujourd'hui que j'aurais dû être répartie ? "

" Oui Harry, ça aurait dû être aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas été un fantôme, chaton... "

" Et tu crois que j'aurais été dans quelle maison ? "

" À poser des questions, comme ça tout le temps, Serdaigle "

" Ah ? ... Et es que- "

La fantôme se mit à rire

" Oui, Serdaigle... "

FIN


	3. Mouhaha

Disclamer : je n'ai malheureusement pas l'immense honneur d'être notre très cher JK Rowling, donc Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas *fais la moue* Mais cette OS si ! (et toutes les fautes qui vont avec aussi)

**_C'est l'histoire d'un petit clepto fourbe_**

toc toc toc*

\- Entrée

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, Draco? répondit Lucius sans levée le nez de son parchemin.

\- Pourquoi Parrain Sev'rus dort sur le canapé du Petit Salon Bleu pour les invités ? (Oui, les Malfoy en ont à peu près 150 des salons, il faut bien précisé )

\- Sev-É-rus, Draco et il dort dans le Petit Salon Bleu pour les invités _intime_

\- D'accord Papa.

\- Et entre autre, la raison pour laquelle il est ici ne te regarde pas Draconis, maintenant part, je suis occupé...

Draco s'excuta est parti de la pièce sans un bruit. Dès qu'il fut à quelque mètre du bureau de son père, il commença ricaner de façon machiavélique en se frottant les mains. Puis ce calma d'un coup et alla dans sa chambre préparer son plan.

Quand il entra enfin dans la pièce qu'il souhaite atteindre, il se mis a fouiller un peu partout attrapa un sac et, mis des machins (couchou, ruban, nœud rose fluo), des trucs (petite fleur trooooooop mimi chou), des bidules (du maquillage qu'il avait piquer à sa manmounette chérie) et des chouettes (oui des chouette en peluche, ses doudous favoris qu'il trainait partout avec lui) dedans et ressortie de la pièce avec un sac près à exploser et se dirigea vers " le Petit Salon Bleu pour les invités intime " pensa t-il dans ça tête avec un accent pompeux.

Arrivée devant le-petit-salon-je-crois-que-vous-avez-compris-comment-il-s'appelle et entra à pas de loup. Ce posta devant le canapé qui soutenait sa prochaine victime et se mis a l'attaque.

Il sortit du je-ne-vais-pas-repeter-comment-il- s'apelle-encore-une-fois-donc-on-va-l'appeller-Salon dix minutes plus tard le sourire machiavélique revenu sur ses lèvres, puis reparti comme il était venu son sac entre ses bras, vide (à l'exception de ses peluches).

La légende raconte que le fameux Maître des Potion Severus Snape, se reveilla deux heures plus tard, et que, quand il se regarda dans l'immmmmmeennnnnsssseeee miroir du SALON, il hurla si fort qu'il fut entendu jusqu'au lac Titicaca...


	4. Meilleur ami

**Disclamer** : je n'ai malheureusement pas l'immense honneur d'être notre très cher JK Rowling, donc Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas *fais la moue* Mais cette OS si ! (et toutes les fautes qui vont avec aussi)

* * *

Quand j'ai vu Sophie pour la première fois, elle venait de perdre une de ces dent de lait, c'était mignon. Dès qu'elle m'a vu elle c'est approché de moi, les yeux brillants et son sourire a trou.

"Elle m'a dit tu veux devenir mon meilleur ami pour la vie?"

Comme si j'allais refuse !

Et donc on les devenu.

Après il y a eu Poudlard où je la voyais tristement se faire de nouveaux amis et me mettre un peu de côté. Mais je ne les pas lâcher pour autant. J'étais tellement heureux qu'elle revienne vers moi après que Alan, un garçon de sa classe, lui est fait une vilaine blague. C'était comme au bon vieux temps tout les deux sur un lit moi a l'écouter, elle a parlé...

Après son Diplôme elle voulu s'orienter vers la médicomagie, j'étais tellement fier d'elle, elle allait réaliser son rêve.

Puis un jour je suis tombé après avoir essayer de faire le malin, cela faisait déjà 20 ans que l'on se connaissent, elle est rentrée a la maison et ma trouvé la par terre mal en point.

Elle m'a emmené chez le magicovéto. Il lui ont dit que c'était la fin que j'avais déjà vécu une longue vie heureuse pour un chat.


	5. La Famille Evans

**Disclamer** : je n'ai malheureusement pas l'immense honneur d'être notre très cher JK Rowling, donc Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas *fais la moue* Mais cette OS si ! (et toutes les fautes qui vont avec aussi)

* * *

Pétunia Dahlia Evans était jalouse. Jalouse de sa mère et de sa sœur pour leur beauté et leur intelligence. Jalouse de son père pour son courage et sa force. Jalouse de Marie, sa meilleure amie, pour être fille unique d'un riche famille. Jalouse de tous. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle est devenue cleptomane, pour compenser il fallait bien qu'elle leur prenne un peu de bonheur...

Lily Chrysanthème Evans était inquiète. Inquiète pour sa sœur. Inquiète de chose qui lui arrivait quand elle avait peur, qu'elle était en colère ou bien heureuse. Elle fut aussi inquiète plus tard quand ce garçon lui dit qu'elle devrait se séparer de sa famille le 1er Septembre de ces 11 ans. Encore plus inquiète quand elle s'y rendit et qu'elle n'y découvrit pas un monde merveilleux comme elle l'avais espéré. Et puis chaque été, quand elle revenait à la maison des choses du monde magique qu'elle apportais avec elle disparaissait...

Rose Magnolia Evans, née Hoover était heureuse. Heureuse qu'elle ait une famille si merveilleuse. Heureuse de sa fille aînée qui évoluait de jour en jour sous son regard attendrie. Heureuse d'apprendre que sa cadette était spécial. Heureuse de son nom et de la tradition qu'elle a perpétré à ses filles. Heureuse qu'elle ai un marie aimant. Et un jour elle trouva des boîtes sous le lit de sa future dactylographe, et puis vu le regard de sa petite sorcière quelques jours après qu'elle soit revenu de son école.

Harlan Lewis Evans les aimait, et c'était tout ce qui importait.


	6. Susan Bones

Disclamer : je n'ai malheureusement pas l'immense honneur d'être notre très cher JK Rowling, donc Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas *fais la moue* Mais cette OS si ! (et toutes les fautes qui vont avec aussi

* * *

Susan était souvent décrite comme une fille simple, d'apparence et d'esprit, mais les personnes qui disait ça d'elle ne la connaissait su rment pas.

Elle était née avec de grand yeux marrons foncé presque noir, qui dès la première seconde où il se sont ouverts on révélé toute la profondeur d'esprit de ce petit être. La première chose que ça mère vu fut son sourire, un sourire de nourrisson, mais un sourire éclatant de vie quand même.

En grandissant, elle appris a soigné c'est long cheveux roux, qu'elle aimait par dessus tout coiffer en tout de sorte de coiffure, des chignons, des queue de cheval, couette, des macarons, mais ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout se faire c'était des tresses... Elle s'en faisait pou rtout les occasions.

Elle s'en fit d'ailleurs pour sa répartition, elle fut réparti à Poufsouffle, comme ça Tante Amélia qui l'avait élevé, comme-elle, elle travaillait dur et était très loyal à ses quelques amis.

Ses années a Poudlard furent assez chaotique, pas étonnant quand on sait qu'elle était dans la même année que Harry Potter. Harry Potter, c'est grace à lui qu'elle a survécu à la guerre, elle avait été dans l'armée Dumbledore pendant sa cinquième année, elle y avait appris le sortilège qui l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises pendant la bataille de Poudlard. L'Expelliarmus. Oui le même sort qui a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui.

Sa Tante par contre n'eu pas le même chance qu'elle mourut pendant celle-ci. Elle n'a jamais vraiment pu faire son deuil, quand tous fut finit que Poudlard fut reconstruit, et qu'elle finit sa huitième année avec brio... elle se sentis perdu.

Elle n'avait plus personne, personne pour l'orianter ni la conseiller, ses amis avait leur propre problème elle ne pouvait pas leur demander. Alors qu'elle marchais sur le chemin de traverse, elle aperçut une petite boutique qui n'avait l'air de rien elle était juste avant l'une des entrée de l'allée des embrume.

Elle aperçut un panneau : "Cherche un apprentis en Enchantement." Elle sourit et ci dirigea son futur travail déjà plein la tête...


	7. Colin Crivey

Disclamer : je n'ai malheureusement pas l'immense honneur d'être notre très cher JK Rowling, donc Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas *fais la moue* Mais cette OS si ! (et toutes les fautes qui vont avec aussi)

* * *

"NONNNN COLINNN !"

Dennis se pricipitais vers la forme inerte de son frère.

"Non Colin, Colin réveillé toi, s'il te plaît réveille toi !"

Les beau yeux chocolat de son frère se s'ouvrir pas, ses court cheveux blond était recouvert de saleté

Une grande flaque de sang entouraient son corps chétif.

Dennis le pris dans c'est bras, le berçant contre son corps.

"Dennis", une vois lointaine lui parla, il n'écoutais son frère devait se réveiller " Dennis, il est mort, Colin est mort"

"NON NON NON IL N'EST PAS MORT COLIN RÉVEIL TOI ! Réveil toi ! Réveil toi-" un sanglot dechiffra sa gorge, il ne pouvait plus parlé"

Son frère ne bouge pas, il ne bougerait plus jamais

Dennis le lâcha d'un coup comme si son cerveau l'avais intégrées, il s'effondra au sol et pleura de toute son âme.

Aujourd'hui était l'enterrement.

Dennis était toujours dans le déni et pensais que son frère allait apparaître d'un moment a l'autre le saluant.

Nos parents étaient là. Tout les parents Moldu qui avaient perdu quelqu'un était là. Poudlard les acceuillais exceptionnellement. La plupart étaient trop chagriné pour même prêté attention à ce lieux mystique même si dévasté actuellement.

Il n'était pas le seul a devoir être enterré à aujourd'hui.

Et comme tous les autres, il était dans le cercueil qui allait le receuillir pour le reste de l'éternité. Son corps allongé et habiller au couleur Gryffondor, en dernier hommage a sa maison, et son appareil photo était au près de lui.

La Magie faisait bien les chose, il n'avait plus ce teint cadavérique, qui ne pouvait signifiée qu'une chose...

Que Colin était mort.


	8. Les Potions

Les potions, je crois que le truc qui m'a tout de suite le plus plus quand j'ai découvert Harry Potter, c'était les potions.

Depuis tout petit j'ai toujours chercher a en faire inconsciemment, en mélangeant tous les shampoings disponible pendant mes bains (ouhai j'ai coûté un sacré paquet de fric a mes parents à cause de ça ), mélange les épices (la aussi), la terre(oui oui la terre avec d'autres truc bien sûr), ou tous ce que je pouvais trouver dans mon jardin, volant des truc dans la cuisine, allumant un feu imaginaire dans les bols (voler )...

Je me souviens avoir attendu une réaction à chaque fois et a être ensuite déçu lorsqu'il n'y avait rien.

Plus tard vers 8/9 ans, j'ai eu pour Noël un énorme kit d'apprentie chimiste,le rêve, j'ai sauté de joie et embrassé tellement mes parents qu'ils avaient les joues rouges d'irritation. Après au collège j'ai vraiment été déçu pas mes prof de physique chimie aucun n'a fait d'expérience, que des cours théoriques, ça m'a fait détesté la matière. Puis rentrer au lycée, prof absolument génial, j'ai fait enfin mes premiers TP mais même les cours théoriques était super, résultat -17 de moyenne .

Bref. (J'ai raconte un peu ma vie là, dsl )

Quand j'ai vu la première fois Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale, le discours du Professeur Snape... "Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantations idiotes dans ce cours. Aussi, je m'attends à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à la science subtile et à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Néanmoins, pour ce qui est des quelques privilégiés...qui possèdent des prédispositions... Je peux leur apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à lui emprisonner les sens. Je peux leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille et à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort... dans un flacon."... Brrrr j'en frisson encore, j'étais dedans, je voulais tellement faire ça...

Ça m'a déçu que Harry ne soit pas plus a fond dans cette matière ( d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que j'adore les fan fic où Harry est doué en potion (souvent des Snarry ou des Severitus)).

J'étais aussi un peu moitié moitié niveau émotions par rapport à Severus au début, à la fois il était pas très gentil avec Harry mais il enseignait les potions. Quand le trio d'or la suspecté de vouloir voler la pierre j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas lui. Après sa, je l'ai toujours aimé, quand il est mort et que l'on a appris son rôle... J'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps.

Et puis les potions ce doit être tellement passionnant, c'est tellement précis, il y a plein de réactions différentes en fonction des ingrédients, du temps, de comment c'est mijoter, de la puissance du feu... Et je suis sûr qu'on peut l'associer avec plein d'autres matières, avec l'arithmancie par exemple, mais aussi les runes, et bien sûr l'astronomie.

D'ailleurs je pense que l'alchimie doit être un niveau avancé de potions combiné à de la métamorphose, des rune et de l'arithmancie (mais la vous vous dites:" nan mais Lune tu nous dit quoi là, t'a cité 2 fois matières" laissez moi vous expliquer mon point de vue : dans les potions, les runes et l'arithmancie peut être compléter les potion mais elle ne sont pas forcément nécessaire (et surment pas toutes ensemble) alors que dans l'alchimie c'est un tout, les 4 sont obligatoire.) Un exemple qui me vient en tête pour le potion tue-loup, l'astronomie doit être un importante, car elle doit sûrement être préparés en fonction des phases de la lune.

(Vous voyer les étoiles dans mes yeux quand je parle de ça ? *-*)


	9. Koldovstoretz

Disclamer : je n'ai malheureusement pas l'immense honneur d'être notre très cher JK Rowling, donc Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas *fais la moue* Mais cette OS si ! (et toutes les fautes qui vont avec aussi)

* * *

Il faisait très froid mais ceux là n'était guère étrange vu que l'on était dans une des parties les plus froides de la Sibérie.Malgré que je soit née et ai vécu toute ma vie dans un tel climat je ne mis suis jamais habitué et je ne le ferais surement jamais.

J'étais actuellement devant le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée de ma salle commune, entrain de faire mes devoirs de potions. Heureusement même sans le feu qui me réchauffait actuellement, la salle était charmé pour être dans des température résonnable, les dortoirs aussi sinon ça aurait été invivable et lez cas d'élèves avec des membres nécrosée aurait été beaucoup plus nombreux.

D'ailleurs la moitié des élevé n'était pas habitués au froid car ne venaient pas de la Sibérie mais d'endroits dans la Russie où il fait plus chaud.

Ma sœur jumelle vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"Tu veux de l'aide ?"

"Non c'est bon il faut juste que je vérifie quelque chose dans le livre mais je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner du feu et mon livre est dans ma chambre."

Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul cheminée mais 4 repartie dans tout la salle la plupart des élèves était actuellement devant l'un des 4 foyer faisant leur devoir, révisant ou bien parlant doucement avec leur amis pour ne pas déranger les autres.

"Tiens, j'ai le mien avec moi."

"Merci" Je lui fis un doux sourire, elle était la plus gentille des personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Jamais dans le conflit, jamais dans le jugement, toujours dans l'amour des autres. Je l'aimais tellement.

"Nous avons nourris des Sombrals aujourd'hui avec le professeur Sidirov. On a pu en caressée un, sa peau était tellement douce ! On ne croirais pas comme ça elle a l'air tellement rêche de loin mais non, absolument pas en réalité. Le professeur nous a expliqué que leur peaux était fait de minuscules écailles et ... "

Mon sourire s'agrandit, comme vous pouvez le voir, elle adore toute les créatures magiques... C'est ça passion, elle relit en boucle les livre de Norbert Dragonneau et espère le rencontrer un jour.

Je l'interrompait en lui frottant doucement mon nez contre le sien.

"я тебя люблю" (Je t'aime)

Elle me répondit en commençant elle même à frotter son nez contre le mien.

"Я тоже люблю тебя сестра" (Je t'aime aussi soeurette)


End file.
